Un strip-tease pour Eren
by Levicchi Ackerman
Summary: Où, quand, et comment Rivaille Heicho fait un strip-tease pour Eren. One Shot, Ereri, OOC.


Bonsoir/Bonjour.

Me revoici avec un petit OS sur Eren et Rivaille :3

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seul l'idée m'appartient ^^.

_Note chiante de l'auteur :_ Cet OS est à la base la surprise des 100 j'aimes sur ma page facebook Shingeki no Ereri – Yaoi, or il y en a maintenant plus de 740 ^^. L'idée vient de boadicee qui aimerai voir un caporal strip-teaser, d'où l'idée de faire un OS dans lequel Rivaille fait un strip-tease à Eren.

Si vous avez une question, review, ... vous pouvez le faire par **mp**, **review** ou **tumblr lancecorporalriri** (le lien est dispo sur mon profil)

Les personnages, surtout Rivaille sont un peu OOC.

Pairing : Ereri/Riren

Rating : M, âmes sensibles et homophobes il y a une croix rouge en haut à droite, elle est pour vous x)

J'espère que cet one shot vous plaira ^^

* * *

Toute la journée, la tension avait était palpable entre le Caporal-chef Rivaille et Eren. Ils se jetaient s'en cesse des regards en coin, dès qu'ils avaient un moment seuls, ils échangeaient un baiser ardent. Ils se cherchaient, se repoussaient sans cesse attendant de voir lequel des deux allait lâcher le premier.  
Lors du dîner, pour ne rien arranger les choses Eren se retrouva en face du caporal. Celui-ci ne se gêna pas pour faire du pied à Eren.  
Alors qu'Eren mangeait tranquillement son assiette, il sentit un pied se glisser contre sa jambe et remonter lentement le long de celle-ci. Il fusilla du regard celui qui osait faire ça. Rivaille lui lança un regard gourmand en guise de réponse. Mikasa qui était assise un peu plus loin n'avait pas raté l'échange entre les deux hommes. Hanji débarqua dans la salle, alla prendre un plateau et s'approcha de la table.

-Ne, Rivaille, tu ne voudrais pas me laisser ta place ?  
-Pourquoi je ferais ça, la binoclarde !? Répondit Rivaille d'un air blasé.  
-Mais t'as fini ! En plus y a de la place à côté d'Eren ! Répondit celle-ci toute excitée.  
-Tu fais chier, quat'yeux. Répondit Rivaille d'un air encore plus blasé, bien qu'intérieurement, il était content. Il allait pouvoir torturer encore plus Eren.

Le caporal se leva, pris son plateau et alla se mettre à côté d'Eren. Une fois assis, il glissa ses mains sous la table. L'une était posée sur sa cuisse et l'autre sur celle d'Eren qu'il caressait.

Eren se tendit en sentant la main de son caporal glisser vers son entre-jambe.

La main de Rivaille atteignit l'entre-jambe d'Eren et frôla le sexe d'Eren qui commençait à durcir. Le caporal eu, un sourire imperceptible en sentant le phénomène, il glissa discrètement sa main dans le pantalon et le caleçon du jeune homme et prit son sexe dur en main. Il s'amusa à torturer Eren en le masturbant, accélérant et ralentissant le rythme qu'il imposait à Eren avec sa main. Eren essayait tant bien que mal d'ignorer le plaisir que lui procurait Rivaille, mais c'était difficile. Son souffle se faisait cours et ses joues étaient rouges.

-Eren, ça va t'es tout rouge ? Demanda Armin son meilleur ami assis plus loin en diagonal avec Eren.  
-Oui .. Ça va ... Il fait chaud, c'est rien. Répondit difficilement Eren.

Armin le regarda peut convaincu, mais il était vrai que pour une raison inconnue, il faisait chaud dans le réfectoire.

Le caporal tortura Eren jusqu'à ce que sa jeune recrue ait une belle érection. Décidant qu'il l'avait assez embêté, Rivaille cessa ses caresses et se leva quittant le réfectoire laissant Eren se débrouiller tout seul.

* * *

La salle se vida au fur et à mesure, mais Eren, lui, restait à sa place. Il n'en revenait pas que Rivaille ait fait ça. Il savait que son amant était pervers, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il serait capable de le masturber alors que les autres soldats étaient là assis à la même table qu'eux. Mais bon, avec son amant plus rien ne l'étonnait.

Une fois sûr qu'il n'y avait plus personne, Eren sortit du réfectoire et se dirigea le plus rapidement qu'il possible vers les quartiers de son caporal et amant. Le trajet fut difficile pour le jeune homme, chaque mouvement, chaque marche d'escalier était une torture pour lui. Une fois arrivé, il su que son supplice était loin d'être terminé. En effet, son amant l'attendait, il s'était seulement débarrassé des sangles de son équipement tridimensionnel.

* * *

À l'entrée d'Eren, Levi se leva, prit Eren par le bras et le tira jusqu'à une chaise sur laquelle il fit s'asseoir son cadet. Ensuite, il se pencha et embrassa les lèvres d'Eren, si au départ, le baiser était tendre, il se fit de plus en plus langoureux, violent, leurs langues se battaient entre elles, se rencontrant, se repoussant, se cherchant, ne faisant plus qu'un dans un ballet connu d'elles seules. Chacun faisait passer ses sentiments à l'autre, dans un empressement plus qu'évident.

Ils se séparèrent lorsque le manque d'air se fit trop important. Rivaille se recula et se redressa, Eren se doutait que son amant lui avait préparé quelque chose, alors il resta sagement assis sur la chaise attendant avec impatience la suite. Et là, Rivaille fit la chose la plus improbable qui soit. Une chose qui ne collait pas du tout avec son caractère. Il fit un strip-tease.

Il commença par défaire son éternel foulard qu'il portait au cou, et se pencha sur Eren l'embrassa tout en prenant ses mains qu'il attacha dans le dos du jeune homme pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il se releva et commença à déboutonner lentement les boutons de sa chemise en se déhanchant lascivement, devant Eren qui le dévorait littéralement du regard. Rivaille s'amusait à tourner autour de la chaise sur laquelle son amant était assis tout en allumant celui-ci. Car c'est bien ce que faisait le caporal, il allumait son compagnon. Rivaille continua son manège, venant s'installer à califourchon sur les cuisses d'Eren se frottant lascivement et exagérément contre le jeune corps de son amant. Tout en restant sur Eren, il posa une de ses mains sur les épaules d'Eren tandis que son autre main vint caresser son propre corps. Il glissa lentement sa main jusqu'à ses bouts de chairs roses qu'il caressa, malaxa, les durcissant. Puis sa main continua sa descente jusqu'à atteindre son jean qu'il déboutonna. Sa main glissa en dessous et à l'intérieur de son caleçon, il prit son sexe gonflé de plaisir en main et commença à se masturber accélérant et ralentissant le rythme de sa main pour se procurer le plus de plaisir. Son corps tremblait sur Eren, ses joues étaient rouges, sa respiration saccadée et des gémissements de plaisir s'échappaient de ses lèvres.

Eren n'en pouvait plus, la tension n'avait fait qu'augmenter depuis le début du strip-tease de son amant. Voir son caporal se comporter ainsi été étrange, mais il adorait. Il avait tellement envie de lui, mais il ne pouvait rien faire ses mains étant attachées dans son dos. Sentir et voir son caporal les joues rouges, le souffle erratique et trembler sur lui tellement le plaisir était intense l'excitait d'avantage. C'est là qu'il se mit à maudire ses liens qui l'empêchaient de toucher son amant.

Du côté du caporal, Rivaille senti sa fin arriver. Il sentait qu'il n'allait plus tarder à jouir. Et effectivement, il jouit quelques instants plus tard dans un râle de plaisir. Il se laissa tomber sur son amant, s'appuyant sur lui essayant de reprendre une respiration normale. Il y arriva au bout de quelques minutes, mais il ne bougea pas de sa place profitant d'entendre le cœur d'Eren battre contre son oreille. Il finit tout de même par se redresser un minimum et embrassa tendrement son amant, ses mains allèrent détacher celles d'Eren qui une fois libérée allèrent se loger autour de la nuque de Rivaille rapprochant encore plus leur corps approfondissant leur baiser.

Aucun des deux ne sut comment ils avaient fait, mais ils étaient maintenant allongés nus sur le lit Rivaille léchant et embrassait la peau nue d'Eren, s'attardant sur les boutons de chairs roses qui se dressaient durcissaient rapidement. Il continua sa descente jusqu'à l'objet de sa convoitise qu'il goba sans plus attendre ce qui fit crier Eren de surprise et de plaisir, commençant un mouvement de succion sur le sexe déjà dur du jeune homme.

Eren était tellement excité depuis le début du strip-tease de son amant qu'il ne tint pas longtemps et se déversa dans la bouche de son amant dans un cri de plaisir. Il reprit sa respiration et inversa leur position se retrouvant à califourchon sur le bassin de Rivaille. Il embrassa son amant tout en frottant son bassin contre celui de son amant les faisant gémir de plaisir lorsque leurs sexes se touchèrent. Eren recommença plusieurs fois de suite, les excitants de plus en plus. Accélérant ou ralentissant leurs mouvements les frustrants, mais augmentant leur plaisir. Eren n'en tenant plus posa ses mains sur le torse de Rivaille prenant appui sur lui et relevant son bassin afin de s'empaler de lui-même sur la verge gonflé de plaisir de son amant. Eren gémit tout le long de sa descente sur le sexe de son amant, mais il tint bon. Une fois entré jusqu'à la garde, aucun des deux ne bougea attendant qu'Eren s'habitue à la présence de son amant en lui. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'Eren n'esquisse un mouvement des hanches signalant qu'il était prêt.

Rivaille attrapa les hanches de son protégé et l'aida à se mouvoir plus facilement. Les sensations procurées étaient meilleures dans cette position, elles étaient décuplées. L'inconvénient était que c'était bien plus fatiguant pour celui qui était au-dessus, en l'occurrence Eren. C'est pourquoi au bout de quelques minutes, Rivaille inversa les positions. Il renversa Eren sur le lit, et reprit ses va-et-vient en Eren toujours plus puissants, toujours plus profonds, toujours plus vites, faisant crier de plaisir son protégé qui en redemandait toujours plus.

La chambre n'était plus que gémissements et cris de plaisirs. Leur corps s'entrechoquait avec violence et puissance, s'emboîtant parfaitement l'un dans l'autre comme si leur corps avaient été fait pour s'emboîter. À chaque coup de reins, Rivaille frappait de plein de fouets la prostate de son protégé le faisant hurler de plaisir. Sentant leur limite approcher, il accéléra encore plus le rythme de ses va-et-vient s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément en son amant. Eren jouit dans un hurlement de plaisir plus puissant que les précédents. Rivaille jouit à son tour après quelques va-et-vient en plus au plus profond de son amant. Il se laissa tomber sur son amant, posant sa tête sur son torse écoutant à nouveau les battements frénétiques du cœur de son protégé, prenant le temps de récupérer son souffle. Chose difficile à faire puisqu'il se releva juste assez pour capturer les lèvres d'Eren l'emmenant dans un baiser tendre et passionné, les laissant pantelant lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. Rivaille finis par se retirer de son amant et se laissa basculer sur le côté embarquant son protégé au passage. Eren se blottit dans les bras de son amour respirant son odeur. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment.

-Faudrait peut-être aller prendre une douche. Dit doucement Rivaille.

-J'ai pas envie de bouger. Je suis bien là. Répondit Eren.

-À la douche, tu veux quand même pas qu'on dorme comme ça trempé de sueur et de sperme. C'est dégelasse. Réponds le caporal d'un air dégouté.

-Pfff. Soupira Eren.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? Demanda son amant d'un air dangereux.

-Rien. On va à la douche. Répondit Eren en se levant tenant un tant sois peu à son cul, mais retombant à cause d'une puissante douleur dans ses reins.

Rivaille pouffa et prit Eren dans ses bras l'emmenant dans la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre. Une fois dans celle-ci, il déposa son amant dans la baignoire avant d'y entrer à son tour et d'allumer l'eau. Le bassin se remplit rapidement, et Rivaille coupa l'eau lorsque celle-ci arriva au niveau souhaité. Ils se lavèrent mutuellement, prenant le temps d'appuyer sur certains points. Ils échangèrent quelques baisers et caresses sans aller trop loin. Leur bain se fit tendre. Au bout d'un moment, Rivaille sortit de l'eau s'essuya et enfila rapidement un boxer puis aida son protégé à sortir de l'eau. Le pauvre ne tenait même plus debout, son amant le sécha tendrement et l'aida à enfiler un boxer avant de le reprendre dans ses bras et de l'emmener dans la chambre et de le déposer sur le lit. Il vint s'installer à son tour dans le lit et son amant vint se blottir dans ses bras tombant de fatigue. Rivaille rabattit la couette sur eux et serra son protégé dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime, Eren. Murmura-t-il à son protégé, il déposa ensuite un baiser sur son front.

-Je t'aime Rivaille. Répondit Eren d'une voix endormie, ce qui fit sourire son amant.

Tous deux rejoignirent les bras de Morphée, blotti l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

Finit x) n'hésitez pas à laisser une review.


End file.
